


Armin x Erwin

by pip1up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, cockslut armin, mentions of armin x everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip1up/pseuds/pip1up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill I did for the SNK kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin x Erwin

Armin was simply frustrated. He was used to getting whomever he wanted, due to his charms. Erwin, however, was a tough nut to crack. He hadn’t responded to any of Armin’s not-so-subtle attempts at hooking up. Normally when he was having a tough time, he’d just go to Eren to “relieve tensions.” Not this time. Armin was determined to bed commander Erwin. He wasn’t sure if it was his toned physique, his stern face, or maybe just his rank, but Armin had fantasized about the man ever since he saw him. He’d accumulated a sort of reputation among the 104th trainee squad, but he was sure that reputation extended further. With the sheer amount of people asking for a quick lay, Armin had no doubt Erwin knew of his prowess. There weren’t many that Armin hadn’t had a little rendez-vous with, but Erwin was just plain oblivious to his come ons.

Getting up at the ass-crack of dawn usually never had any benefits, but to one blond, it meant a chance to seduce commander sexy. Armin had spent almost an hour planning his next approach. Since he wasn’t sure if the commander was choosing to ignore him or just plain oblivious, Armin had to do what he did best. Strategize. He’d start out slow, just playful half-serious suggestions, gauging the response, then eventually fuck the commander into oblivion. Or so he hoped. Arriving at Erwin’s door, Armin took a deep breath, licked his lips, and knocked.

A deep voice answered, “Come in.” Smirking to himself, the blond strode in and sat down in one of Erwin’s chairs, getting a little more comfortable than necessary.

“Armin? What did you need?” Erwin sounded surprised. It was usually the other soldiers he had to deal with. Armin never had any complaints or problems and was pretty easygoing. Now was Armin’s time to shine.

“Well, sir, if you’d care to listen, I’ve thought up a new plan for the harness. I think it’d prevent chafing.” Armin hoped the commander would fall for it. There probably wasn't a better way to fly through the air and kill titans.

“I’m not sure if that would be the best choice. But I will definitely check it out, you’ve always got amazing ideas. Do you have it written down?” Erwin asked. Armin actually blushed at the compliment, but had to remind himself that he wasn’t some goddamn blushing virgin, he’d probably bedded more men than half his squadron combined.

“No sir, but I can show you, It’s a pretty simple adjustment.” Armin sauntered over to the commander’s desk, standing a little closer than necessary. Taking his jacket off, Armin began. “You see, sir, the diagonal straps are the problem here. If we could just….” He fake-struggled with the clasp, hoping the commander would lend a hand. He did.

“Thank you, commander,” Armin gave a flirtatious smile. Pulling the strap a little higher up, he continued. “If the diagonal straps were just a bit higher, it’d be way more comfortable and we could probably eliminate the supporting strap next to it.” He smiled down at the commander, still sitting in his chair.

“While that might work, it would prove difficult to get everyone to convert to this new way. We might also have to issue new belts, or modify all the ones we have. I just don’t think this is the right way to go. Sorry, Armin,” Erwin finished.

Armin pouted and asked, “Could you pull at the straps a bit, even if it’s not a good option, I’m still curious to see if it would work.”

“Of course,” Erwin said and began tugging gently at the straps. His hand lightly brushed over Armin’s crotch and he let out a loud moan. Way louder than needed, and Erwin probably knew it was fake. The commander’s hand shot back in surprise and he looked up at the blond standing over him.

“Commander, could you please… do that again?” Armin asked, his face pleading and submissive. Alright, so the plan hadn’t been that subtle.

Still staring in shock, the commander answered with a question, “Arlert, how old are you?” Armin almost rolled his eyes.

“I’m fifteen, sir,” Armin answered with hope in his eyes.

“Now, don’t you think that’s a little young to be trying to do that kind of stuff?” Erwin chided. He had to kick it up a notch.

Without further ado, Armin hopped right onto the commander’s desk and leaned over to whisper breathily in his ear, “Please, sir?”

With a visible gulp, Erwin’s face turned 50 shades of plum. “Absolutely not. I cannot have relations with one as young as you, especially not as a commander.”

“Oh, well,” Armin sighed. He began removing the straps blocking the growing bulge in his pants.

“Arlert! Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Erwin asked angrily.

“But sir, you only said that you wouldn’t touch me. You said absolutely nothing about me touching myself. I can’t go out like this, I’d get teased, sir.” Armin palmed his dick and let out a soft whimper. Erwin, still highly uncomfortable and confused, leaned back and attempted to keep his eyes off the show in front of him. Armin finally got his pants undone and pulled out his hard-on.

“Ah shit, commander,” he moaned as he pumped it slowly. Armin paused, caught his breath and began taking off his shirt, button by button. The red-faced Erwin was completely still, but was now transfixed on Armin. As he slid off his shirt, Armin hopped off the desk and bent over slowly, shoving his rear in Erwins face.

“Sir, I can’t reach these buckles very well. Could you help me?” he asked innocently. Fumbling hands soon found their way to his lower back and Armin leaned into the touch.

“D-done,” Erwin stuttered while Armin hopped back on the desk, slipping out of the belts. He brought his hands up to caress his nipples. Closing his eyes in pleasure, Armin imagined it was Erwin touching him. Letting out yet another soft moan, he shimmied out of his pants and harness. His boots clinked as they dropped too. With a fully naked Armin on his desk, commander Erwin was rock hard.

“You like what you see, commander?” Armin purred, leaning forward. “Too bad you can’t touch me.” With that, one hand went to his chest while the other crept back down to his neglected cock. Tugging softly and pinching lightly, Armin was in complete bliss. The only thing to make this better would be if the stubborn commander would actually touch him. As if on cue, a strong hand slithered up his leg to rest on his upper thigh.

“Oh commander, can I call you Erwin? Your hand’s so hot on me,” Armin moaned out, hoping to get some more out of his superior. Pulling the commander’s hand up toward his mouth, Armin sucked lightly on the tips, utilizing his tongue expertly. He dragged the slickened digits across his body, staring at Erwin’s flushed face. When he reached his penis, he wrapped Erwin’s hand around and leaned back, waiting. The rough, calloused hand finally gave in and began to move. Armin leaned into the touch, wanting more.

“Erwin, please,” Armin whined. That was the last straw for the commander. He shot up and undid his pants with fumbling hands. Armin smirked mischievously, thrilled that his plan was a success. He got down on his knees and pulled Erwin’s boxers down to get to the good stuff. He was not disappointed. Armin wrapped one hand around the commander’s cock and kissed from base to tip, taking his time. Erwin couldn’t hold in his moans as Armin lapped and licked. A strong hand found its way to the back of Armin’s head, guiding him. He sucked the head a little before backing up and looking up at his commander, eyes glazed and mouth parted.

“Please fuck me,” he begged, breathlessly. Erwin stood him up and bent him over the desk, rubbing his erection against the blond’s ass.

“Finger yourself.” The barely audible command shot a streak of pleasure down Armin’s spine. After coating his fingers in spit, his hand crept past his balls and circled around his hole before diving in. He was quite experienced, so he was fucking himself on three fingers and panting hard in no time.

“Commander,” he moaned, “I need it now.” Erwin licked his lips at that comment and pushed Armin’s hand out of the way. He rubbed the tip of his slick cock against Armin’s tight ass and groaned. Slowly pressing inside, Erwin gripped the blond’s hips. He started out slow, gyrating his hips while Armin pressed back, trying to take in more of him.

He leaned over and asked, “Are you alright, Arlert?” Armin grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He found the older man’s concern touching and quite adorable.

“Just fuck me harder, okay?” he responded. Erwin thrust in hard, making Armin shout out. Hips flush with the boy’s arse, Erwin leaned back over and whispered into his ear.

“What do you want? Tell me,” he said, thrusting his hips into Armin and making him moan.

“Commander, please,” he gasped, “I want your dick.” Armin ground back into Erwin’s hips.

“You’re going to have to spell it out for me, Arlert. I’m not sure exactly what you want,” he teased.

“I want your cock deep in me. I want you to fuck me so hard, everyone will know what we did. I want you to make me scream until I lose my voice, commander, please, just fuck me harder than ever.” Armin was so turned on and just wanted him to go crazy on his ass.

“Oh yeah? Arlert, I bet you say that to all the guys you fuck,” Erwin chuckled. “You’re a slut, aren’t you, Arlert?”

Armin moaned and panted, “Yes, sir.”

“How many?” he asked.

“What?” Armin asked, slightly dazed from the stimulation.

“How many people have you fucked, whore?” Erwin asked, still refusing to move.

“I-I’m not sure, commander. I don’t keep track,” Armin answered, hoping that it would be good enough for Erwin to move.

With a chuckle, Erwin pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in with a low groan. Armin bit his hand, trying to keep in his whimpers and moans. Erwin started a ferocious pace, rocking Armin’s body almost painfully against the desk. Armin was in absolute bliss from the rough treatment. Most of the times, everyone was too afraid to get rough with him since he looked so delicate, but he’d gone through the same training they had.

“F-Fuck Arlert, can I come in your ass?” The commander asked, panting hard. He was obviously coming undone.

“You can come wherever you want,” Armin answered in a sultry tone that brought Erwin to the edge. The thrusts came harder and faster, and Erwin almost whimpered as he spilt his load into the blond. He thrust a few more times then pulled out and collapsed into his chair. Armin turned around to sit back on his commander’s desk and jerk himself to Erwin’s disheveled form. He came with a gasp and leaned back to stretch.

“Arlert, I... I think you’d better leave,” Erwin said as he pulled up his pants and tried to look presentable.

Armin smiled to himself, “Nice pillow talk, commander.” He gathered up his clothes and redressed, not bothering to fasten all the straps. It was not uncommon for Armin to leave a room looking well-fucked, and he hoped everyone saw him. “Hell yeah I did the commander. What did you do today?” he'd say. Armin left the room after throwing a wink towards the baffled man.

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself writing a lot to procrastinate math homework so I decided to create an account to post stuff. Feel free to request stuff, yeah?


End file.
